


Tactile Inclinations

by distantattraction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sylvain, M/M, Top Felix, nothing happens in this fic except for good old-fashioned boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: Felix is a sneaky bastard. He didn't tell Sylvain he was planning to come to the Gautier lands, and he certainly didn't leave Sylvain any time to protest when he dragged him out of the hall and into an empty room. Not that Sylvain would have protested anyway. He's excited to see Felix at any time, but especially when he skips greetings in favor of kissing. A lot of kissing.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 315





	Tactile Inclinations

**Author's Note:**

> they were _soulmates_

Sylvain is really glad that the war is over because now he doesn't have to wear his armor all the time. It's fine when he needs it, but he's so glad to be able to feel the heat of Felix's hands through his shirt when he touches him.

Felix is a sneaky bastard. He didn't tell Sylvain he was planning to come to the Gautier lands, and he certainly didn't leave Sylvain any time to protest when he dragged him out of the hall and into an empty room. Not that Sylvain would have protested anyway. He's excited to see Felix at any time, but especially when he skips greetings in favor of kissing. A lot of kissing. Goddess, Sylvain loves kissing Felix.

They're in someone's office, which is probably a bad idea since that someone might walk in, but that's not enough to discourage Sylvain. In fact, it's kind of getting him going. Felix pushes him backwards onto the desk, crushing whatever papers were left on its surface. His tongue moves expertly against Sylvain's. It's good. It's really fucking good.

This isn't the most comfortable position to be in, but it does have his advantages. Sylvain is easily able to slip one of his legs between Felix's and put both his hands on Felix's ass. He gets a good squeeze in while pulling Felix in close enough to rub his thigh against Felix's crotch. He wants to be the first to know when Felix starts getting hard.

It doesn't take that long, what with the coaxing pressure of Sylvain's leg, the insistent way he kisses, and the fact that it's been nearly a month since they last had sex. Even with Felix's uncle helping with administration of their lands, it's difficult for the young new Duke Fraldarius. Even the Gautiers are making sure their heir is prepared to take over as Margrave. There's no sympathy for two young men in love who really, really want to have sex with each other.

Sylvain is extremely happy now, though. He's got his hands in Felix's hair, his tongue in Felix's mouth, and Felix's growing hard-on rubbing against his thigh. Few things can top this. But there are a couple, and Sylvain is thinking about one in particular.

"Felix," he says between kisses, "let go of me."

"No way," Felix growls, nipping at his lip and going back in for more tongue.

That's fair enough, Sylvain thinks. He lets Felix get another minute of making out in before saying, "You have to, or else I can't suck your dick."

Felix considers it for a moment before he says, "Okay." Sylvain thinks Felix probably would have just kept kissing him until they both came in their pants like teenagers. Honestly, he sees the appeal. But there are definitely more direct ways of getting off, and Sylvain's been thinking about blowing Felix for weeks.

Felix still wears a lot of silly layers, but it's pretty easy to undo the front of his pants and reach into his underwear. His cock is hot in Sylvain's hand, and he's on his knees with his lips around it before he can even think.

Felix tastes like sweat. It's probably from travel. The Fraldarius and Gautier territories are close, but it's still a few hours on horseback to get between them. But the taste reminds Sylvain of other blowjobs, ones he gave when Felix was fresh from the training grounds, when the sight of him flushed and damp with sweat was enough to bring Sylvain to his knees.

Just remembering is getting him really hard, but Sylvain forces himself to focus on the matter at hand. It wouldn't do to give Felix a lackluster blowjob because he was thinking about something else, even if that something else was another blowjob. Sylvain carefully sucks at the head of Felix's cock, giving it one last swipe with his tongue across the tip before moving on to long, slow licks up the shaft. Felix shudders as Sylvain wraps his hand around the base and strokes.

Felix always calls Sylvain's blowjobs flashy, but he likes doing a bit of everything that feels good. He likes putting on a little show. He doesn't know why Felix complains about it. Sylvain knows that when he takes one of Felix's balls into his mouth and moves his tongue against it, Felix bites his lip to prevent the moan of pleasure from escaping it. He's hoping that one day, Felix won't bite down in time, and Sylvain will get to hear it.

No luck today. When Sylvain moves from his balls back to the head of his cock, he can see Felix's lip dug deep into his bottom lip. The guy's reflexes are hard to beat! Maybe next time.

Sylvain strokes Felix in time with the movement of his head to stimulate as much of his cock as possible. Then he sinks down onto it, releasing his grip one finger at a time as his lips move all the way to the base.

Felis got mad when Sylvain started learning how to do this. He called him a showoff, but it's not about that. Sylvain likes watching Felix watch his cock disappear into Sylvain's mouth and throat. Felix always gets this look like he's about to lose his carefully crafted control, like maybe he's about to just grab Sylvain's head and fuck his face. He hasn't done that yet, no matter how many times Sylvain has knelt before him. Maybe he doesn't know he can. Sylvain will have to tell him sometime.

A line of saliva drips from the side of Sylvain's mouth, stretched wide around Felix's cock as it is. Felix chews on his lip. It's cute. Sylvain would smile if he could, but he most definitely can't, so he swallows instead.

Felix slaps his hand onto Sylvain's shoulder, gripping tightly. Sylvain swallows again. Felix's nails dig into Sylvain's back.

Sylvain pulls off as slowly as he went down, dragging his tongue along the underside of Felix's cock as he goes. 

"You like that?" Sylvain asks, his voice rough.

"Yeah, I like that," Felix says. He pushes his hips forward so that his cock bumps against Sylvain's face. Sylvain takes the hint and stops talking. He takes Felix back into his mouth and sucks diligently. More diligently than he does anything else. Classes and combat didn’t hold his attention very well, but Sylvain is like a cocksucking savant.

Felix puts his hand in Sylvain’s hair, pulling at it just hard enough that Sylvain can feel the tug when he moves his head. Sexy. Sylvain increases his pace, running his lips along the length of his cock and pressing his tongue flat against the underside. It’s wet and sloppy, just the way Sylvain likes it. Felix groans above him, his grip on Sylvain’s hair getting tighter and tighter.

"Sylvain, get off,” Felix says, pulling at Sylvain’s hair properly now. “I'm close."

He doesn't pull away. He just keeps sucking, holding Felix's gaze as he hollows his cheeks.

"Sylvain! Seriously I-- Ah, fuck, I..." Felix pushes uselessly at Sylvain's head, but Sylvain stays in place as Felix comes into his mouth. Felix pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Sylvain, on the other hand, casually stands and opens his mouth, making sure Felix sees the semen held there before he swallows.

"You came a lot," Sylvain says. "Did you jerk off at all since we last had sex, or were you waiting for me?"

Felix flushes. "You prick," he says, shoving Sylvain. "You talk big, but you're rock hard, and I haven't even touched your cock."

"Yeah, so what? You know I could spend hours with your cock in my mouth and I'd be happy."

Felix goes from pink to bright red. "You--!" He clenches his fist. "I told you to back off because I didn't want to come in your mouth."

"Oh?"

"I was planning on coming in an entirely different part of you."

Sylvain smirks. "You wanna fuck me, Felix?" he asks, his voice low and rough and full of promise.

"Yeah, I do." Felix swallows. There's a sudden lump in his throat.

Sylvain steps forward and runs his hand up the side of Felix's neck to rest on his cheek. He kisses him, Felix's mouth eagerly meeting his. Sylvain leans in to whisper into Felix's ear. "Then you better get hard for me, right?"

Felix growls. Sylvain doesn't even see him move, but the next thing he knows, Felix is slamming him back onto the desk. "Oh, I'll get hard, alright. Don't you worry about that. But I'm gonna spend every second until I do with my fingers in your ass."

Sylvain shivers with anticipation. "What are you waiting for?"

"Such a fucking tease," Felix says. He shoves one hand into his coat pocket and uses the other to fumble with the buttons on Sylvain's pants. He finds what he's looking for before he can even undo the first button. Felix makes a frustrated noise and shoves the vial between his teeth so he can tackle the buttons properly.

Sylvain's chuckle is interrupted when Felix yanks his pants and underwear off. The fabric scrapes. "Can't you be a little gentler?" he pouts.

"Oh, shut up," Felix says, lifting Sylvain's legs over his shoulder. "We both know you like it rough." He runs one knuckle along the length of Sylvain's cock, between his balls, and down until he reaches his asshole. He can see the muscles in Sylvain's thighs flex. "You're so worked up, I bet you'd let me put it in dry, wouldn't you? You're lucky I travel prepared."

"I should hope so," Sylvain says. His eyes are focused on Felix's hands as he pops the cork and tips the vial over his fingers. Sylvain licks his lips."You are the one who seduced me, after all. Not to say I don't appreciate it. Lube always makes things bett--ah. Ah!"

His words make way for a series of gasps and breathy noises as Felix slips a finger inside him. "You talk too much," Felix says. "I don't want to hear any more words from you until you're begging me to come."

"Bold words," Sylvain says, but he knows Felix will follow through. He's got really good hands. Felix frowns at his comment and slides a second finger inside him, pulling a satisfied sigh out of Sylvain's mouth. He sets a steady rhythm, the even thrust of his fingers punctuated by the occasional brush against Sylvain's prostate. Felix takes his time working him open finger by finger. By the time Felix has the third one in, Sylvain’s cock is aching to be touched. But neither of them make any moves for it, so it just sits red and leaking against his stomach.

"Felix, Felix, holy shit, felixfelixfelix." Sylvain sounds wrecked. He sounds like he's forgotten everything but Felix's name. It's mostly true.

"What did I tell you I wanted to hear?" Felix asks. He's trying to sound detached, like it's not important that he's got his fingers buried up to the knuckle in Sylvain's ass, grinding steadily against his prostate. But his gaze betrays him. He's staring at Sylvain's face with an intensity that Sylvain would never mistake for anything besides what it is: lust. His face is all flushed and sweaty, too. Sylvain's not the only one losing control.

"I want to come, Felix, fuck, I want to come," Sylvain pants. He pushes his hips back to grind further onto Felix's fingers, trying to get the deepest penetration he can, thinking about having Felix's dick inside him instead of the fingers. "Felix, let me come," he says.

"You can do better than that. Come on Sylvain, beg like you mean it."

Harsh! He does mean it! Sylvain opens his mouth to argue, but then Felix slides another finger into his ass. It's the thumb of his other hand, Sylvain is pretty sure, and whatever argument he was gonna make flies straight out of his head. Instead he whimpers and grips the edge of the desk hard enough to hurt.

"Use your words, Sylvain, or we're never gonna get to the part where I fuck you. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck off, you know it isn't!"

"Then you better try harder, huh?" Felix moves his hands, spreading Sylvain wide before pressing up against his prostate again. Sylvain squirms under the touch, his dick aching. Felix keeps his pace slow and steady and just barely satisfying. He could keep Sylvain on the edge for an hour like this. They know. It's happened before. Sylvain could give up and just jerk himself off, but that's not the game they're playing.

So he begs.

“Please, Felix, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. Please, fuck me so good I can’t think about anything but the way your cock feels inside me.” Felix must like the dirty talk because he stops with the light, teasing touches and starts fingering Sylvain the way he does when he wants to make him come. "Please, Felix, please, please please _please_ Felix, fuck, _Felix,_" Sylvain whines. The pressure against his prostate is insistent. It steals the breath from his lungs and the thoughts from his mind.

Felix stops fingerfucking him. He takes his hands away very abruptly. There's a second where Sylvain opens his mouth to complain, the sudden emptiness leaving him lonely and on the edge of orgasm, but then he feels the unmistakable press of Felix's cock against him.

Felix thrusts in without hesitation. The impact rocks Sylvain, making him slide an inch across the top of the desk and clench everything from his toes to his ass. Felix grunts, pulls out, and slams forward again. He gets Sylvain's prostate this time, and all the added simulation is enough to send him tumbling into orgasm. Sylvain comes hard across his stomach and chest and probably the desk.

Felix keeps fucking him. He fucks him through the orgasm and right into the hypersensitive stage. It kind of hurts, but Sylvain just grabs Felix's shoulder and holds on. He's got that look Sylvain recognizes, the one that's a cross between battlefield intensity and untethered lust. Sylvain doesn't want to say anything that might take him out of it. It's his sexiest expression.

Sylvain grits his teeth and pulls Felix closer, keeping his eyes fixed on Felix's face to get his mind off the pain. He grabs Felix's hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly. Felix leans in to bite Sylvain at the base of his neck, where it meets his shoulder. Sylvain yelps. He squeezes Felix's hand harder, hard enough to hurt. Felix licks at the bite mark, nips at his jaw, kisses him. Sylvain eagerly returns the kiss. It doesn't hurt as much like this.

"Sorry," Felix grunts. He runs his free hand over Sylvain's abs, his nipples, his cheek, anywhere that could please and distract.

"S'ok," Sylvain says, and he means it. "I like making you feel good."

Felix's eyebrows draw together slightly. Sylvain doesn't know what's wrong. What, is the sex somehow less good than it was a second ago? He clenches around Felix's cock, and even though it pulls a groan out of his throat, Felix's frown deepens.

"You know, you don't have to do all that," he says. "I like having sex with you. Even if you don't swallow my cock. Even if you stop being a self-sacrificing idiot for one second to tell me if something actually hurts."

"And miss things like you railing me on a desk? Never." Felix is so unimpressed by this response that he actually stops thrusting to glare down at him. Sylvain rolls his eyes. "It's fine, Felix. I like it rough, remember? And I like letting you do things to me. So get back to it. It doesn't hurt anymore." And it really doesn't.

Felix still looks like he doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t argue. He just kisses him again. He’s still got his tongue in Sylvain’s mouth when he starts moving his hips again. Felix runs his hand up Sylvain’s side until he reaches his chest. He flicks his thumb across Sylvain’s nipple and swallows Sylvain’s surprised moan.

Sylvain reaches up and tugs at the tie in Felix’s hair until it comes loose. Felix’s hair tumbles down over his face and into Sylvain’s. Sylvain reaches up to run his fingers through it.

“I feel like you are paying too much attention to my hair and not enough to my dick in your ass,” Felix grumbles. Sylvain laughs.

“Don’t worry. When it comes to sex, I can multitask.” He yanks on Felix’s hair, pulling him roughly into another kiss, and clenches down on his dick just to prove the point.

Felix catches Sylvain’s lip between his teeth as he pulls back. “You’re such a show-off,” he says, frowning.

“But like, a hot, sexy show-off, right?”

“I guess you’re not the worst lay I’ve ever had,” Felix says, a sly smile pulling at his lips.

“Rude.” But Sylvain smiles back at him. “Wanna jerk me off since you’re such a banging lay with super sexy hands?”

Felix makes a face. “Well, when you put it like that... Not really.”

“Come on! Help a guy out. I wanna come again.”

“Fine.” Felix huffs unconvincingly before taking Sylvain’s dick in hand. Enough time has passed since he last came that Sylvain’s got a nice erection coming along. When Felix’s sword-calloused fingers close around his cock, Sylvain shivers.

“Your hands feel so good,” he says.

“Oh?” Felix strokes him in time with a few slow, deliberate thrusts, then runs his thumb over the head of Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain moans loudly.

“Yeah. Almost as good as your cock feels.” Felix hums in approval. Sylvain waits a beat before asking, “Aren’t you gonna tell me what a great ass I have?”

Felix snorts. He drags Sylvain far enough forward that Sylvain has to scramble to shift some of his weight onto his forearms or risk falling off the desk. Felix just uses the new angle to slap Sylvain’s ass and give it a squeeze. “You’ve got a great ass,” he says, smirking.

Sylvain blushes. “Hey, Felix. Do that again?”

Felix laughs at him, but he does as he’s asked. His palm hits Sylvain’s ass with a loud clap, followed by Sylvain’s “Fuck, that’s good.” Felix buries his face in Sylvain’s neck, but not before Sylvain catches the smile on his face.

When Felix lifts his head again, the smile has been replaced by a look of focus. He put his hand back on Sylvain’s dick and fucks him faster. Sylvain can feel his back sliding against the desk with every thrust.

“Sylvain?” Felix asks. His voice sounds a little strained. He’s starting to lose the coordination between the movement of his hand and the push of his hips.

“Yeah?”

“Are we gonna come together?”

Sylvain grins. “If you keep touching me like that, absolutely.”

“Good.” And it seems like those are all the words Felix has the mind for, because for the next minute the only sounds in the room are their intertwining moans and the wet sounds of sex. Then Sylvain comes over Felix’s hand and, for the second time today, his own stomach, while Felix comes inside him with a shudder. Felix collapses onto him, breathing heavily. It’s hot, but the good kind of hot.

They stay like that for a few minutes, with Felix still inside Sylvain and Sylvain rubbing idle circles on Felix’s hip with one hand. Then Felix shakes off the post-coital exhaustion and stands back up, pulling out gently. The sight of his semen spilling out of Sylvain’s ass makes his breath catch, but he pretends not to have noticed, much to Sylvain’s disappointment. Sylvain sits up, too, clenching to avoid making even more of a mess on this poor person’s desk than they already have. He looks at Felix’s flushed face and mussed up hair and comes immediately to the conclusion that two orgasms each is definitely not enough.

“So, do you want to come to my room for a second round?” he asks.

“Yes,” Felix says without any hesitation. “Put your pants back on so we can go.”

“Or...” Sylvain says, a familiar mischievous look in his eyes, “we could just make a break for it. Saves us the trouble of having to get undressed again when we get there.”

Felix looks completely unimpressed. “Just put your pants back on, dummy. It’ll take thirty seconds.”

“Fuck that. Race you there!” And before Felix can say another word, Sylvain tears out of the room, his bare dick swinging as he runs. Felix just watches him go as the door swings shut behind him. Then he sighs, picks up Sylvain’s pants, and steps out of the office.

“I have such bad taste in men,” he laments as he sets out down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own a switch


End file.
